clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:In-Universe style websites
HEY, THIS ISN'T ABOUT MAKING BLOGS ABOUT THE WIKI, THIS IS ABOUT ROLE PLAY/IN-UNIVERSE STYLE BLOGS, FORUMS AND WEBSITES. (WHERE A WIKI IS UNFEASIBLE) DON'T BE CLUELESS ABOUT THIS. How about it? I can host them all, and I will design them to your standards. They can have blogs and forums and just normal ol' info, and oh my! --Zapwire 17:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Forums would be so cool.. been on forums for over 5 years. We can try. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, NVM about forums. They'd be awkward to implement in this style till I figure them out. Blogs though are a different story. Remember we can't do stuff like Beakbook profiles, just static info or blogs. (if you catch me in a good mood,maybe even an in-universe wiki. Meta.)--Zapwire 17:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I just said... forums can be handled by me. I know tagging and all that. Besides, it would be good for publicity. It would be for talking, like the Club Penguin Fanon (still using the name!) but for a place of chat in certain topics. Reply back, and I can make it right now. Then we'll get lots of users to join and I can make a special thread on Watex's forum. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't - we're doing in-universe style, and forums don't adapt well to that. Also, tagging isn't gonna help you, and you'll have to place it on my servers. --Zapwire 19:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by... in-universe style? And forums do too adapt well. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::As in, how it would be in the fanon universe. And Mec, I'm doing this on my own servars. We have forums and blogs here, but we're doing this as if we were characters/etc. - For example, UnitedTerra's in-universe style government websie, Willie Watt's blog, etc. This is why forums don't adapt well - they'd be seperate entities from each other and need different accounts each, which is rather confusing. For the users, yeah, stick with wiki blogs and forums. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But we can just do that (role-play) here... also I think that forums would be good for making character discussions or making drafts for stories, since the blogs here get washed away pretty quickly. We also should have "stickies". (written before edit conflict) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:21, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But for stuff like fanon government webpages, it is unfeasible to put it on the wiki. Plus we get more flexible formatting and more realism. And forums, we if do make them off-wiki, are in-universe. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we could make a wikispace solely on UT or USA? Or on countries in general? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wiki layout is unfeasible for it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, don't forums cost money? We have forums & blogs here... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, only some like vB. Others you can download - but ZetaBoards is free. And I agree with both of yu. Stuff like fanon government web-pages is infeasible on the wiki. Forums for character discussions/drafts, etc. And maybe wikispace will become confusing. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm hosting forums on my own servers. If I do. And they're not for the users, they're for the fanon universe, with RP! --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- *I've been considering something like that for months, myself. I actually know of an obscure Dot-com bubble survivor called Zymichost that hosts websites. It's free, allows unlimited sites (using one account, say CPFWfolks, and a password), and a lot more. There is but one catch; one alone... YOU have to upload everything yourself, YOU have to maintain the FTP, and YOU have to design the website with programs YOU bought. Here is an example, made by MS Publisher 2003. They have strict do and don't codes. Breaking them results in permanent TSP-style bans. I can make it work. I'll try making one for the Governance, parodied off of the actual Vatican website and an old Bellsouth archive. Also, all sites must have a sub-domain (iheartturtles'.zymichost'.com). --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 02:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) **Ih my own servers on a different host, and they are less strict though. Don't worry, I'll host them all. You guise will need to zip up your websites, then email them to me - so we don't get nimp redirects from walri and crap like that. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 11:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion we don't need them. Blogs are here, and pages are here. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) But well, on second thoughts, we could have a forum. I'll make an example on Lycos. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 15:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Give an example yourself, Zapwire. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC)